


Water Balloons And Pay Back

by sing_no_more



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Relationship(s), Sibling Bonding, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Water Balloon Fights, naruto fluff, sakura and lee are mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sing_no_more/pseuds/sing_no_more
Summary: Sasuke had embarrassed Naruto yet again, so in retaliation, Naruto and Itachi created a foolproof plan to get back at Sasuke. Sure Sasuke isn't going to like it but that's the point they argue.





	Water Balloons And Pay Back

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a request done on my tumblr (@teasneeze)! It was very fun to write and such a lovely idea!

“Damn you, Uchiha.” Naruto sighed, violently sitting down upon a park bench near his home. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted his face, “I’ll get you next time.” 

Naruto sat alone for a while, his head filled with various ideas to get his boyfriend back for the trouble he had caused him earlier. Naruto sat consumed by his thoughts. So consumed to the point where he did not notice when a much taller figure approached the bench and sat down on the opposite end. 

The two sat in silence for a moment, Naruto still unaware of the second individual next to him. Finally, the stranger coughed, 

“Naruto?” He asked. 

Naruto jumped, scared by the unexpected presence of another person next to him. He turned his head and was greeted by Sasuke’s older brother, Itachi. 

“Geez! Don’t scare me like that. How long have you been there?” He asked, still in shock. 

“A minute or two, I only just got here, and I wouldn’t be scaring you if you actually took notice of your surroundings. You can be such an idiot sometimes.” Itachi joked. He turned and gave Naruto a small smile. 

Naruto blinked, processing the insult, once he understood he scrunched up his face and turned away, determined to show Itachi that he was not as much of an idiot as he thought he was. 

“I can see why Sasuke loves you so much,” He continued, then he glanced up at the sky, “Oh look, a raven, how unexpected.” 

“It’s just a raven, who ca- Wait Sasuke loves me?” Naruto commented, his tensed body became relaxed and turned towards Itachi in a state of newfound interest.

Itachi chuckled, “He does indeed.” 

Naruto sat back dumbfounded, of course, Naruto loved Sasuke but to hear that Sasuke loved him back as well managed to do wonders for his mood. Suddenly he was no longer angry at his boyfriend, instead, he was ecstatic. He figured the only way to make this new knowledge better would be to hear it from Sasuke’s own lips. 

Itachi laughed, “So why are you so angry?” he asked, looking back up at the sky. 

Naruto, who almost forgot why he was angry, was suddenly reminded of what Sasuke had done. 

“He embarrassed me! In front of a bunch of our friends too!” Naruto complained, “So now I’m trying to think of a way I can get him back.” 

“Can I help?” Itachi asked, hidden in his voice was a slight tone of excitement. 

“Sure, I suppose. You got any ideas?”

The two sat in silence, both attempting to pull at least one idea from their brains. 

“Oh, I’ve got it!” Itachi said, getting more excited, “What if we called him outside and threw water balloons at him? It’s harmless and he hates getting wet, so win-win.”

“Okay! How do we go about doing this though?”

“I can go to the store for the stuff and you can go get Sasuke, find him an excuse to get him near our apartment’s balcony and I can throw the balloons at him.”

“Sounds good!” Naruto laughed, he pulled out his phone and said, “Text me when you’re ready and I’ll get Sasuke to come outside.”

Itachi nodded and walked off, he hurried down the road, excited by this opportunity to mess with his little brother.

Naruto began his walk as well. Since Sasuke and Itachi’s apartment was only a couple blocks away and he still had to wait for a text from Itachi, Naruto took his time and decided to walk the long way. 

~~~~~

About fifteen minutes later, Naruto heard the sound of a notification come from his phone. He pulled it from his pocket and saw Itachi’s name appear, “I bought the balloons, I’m on my way back home to fill them up. I’ll text you again when I’m ready for him to be brought down.” 

“Okay.” Naruto texted back. 

He picked up his pace and continued on his way to his destination. Naruto, upon reaching the apartment, Naruto pulled out his phone and saw a text from Itachi light up his screen. 

“Okay ready.” It ready. Naruto sent back a thumbs up and ran up the stairs and knocked on the front door. Sasuke opened the door, shocked but happy to see his boyfriend on such a random occasion.

“Hey loser, I didn’t know you were coming over.” He smiled.   
“Just wanted to drop by and hang out but hey come quick! I saw this thing out by the front of your building, you’ve got to check it out!” 

Sasuke followed, confused but willing. The pair reached the bottom floor and Sasuke asked, 

“Where’s the thing you wanted to show me?”

“Over here,” Naruto said, looking up at the Uchiha’s balcony and spotted Itachi with a bucket of water balloons. Itachi winked and Naruto nodded as he grabbed Sasuke’s hand and lead him into the grass. 

“Up there look!” Naruto exclaimed and pointed towards the balcony. 

“Wait is that Itac- NO!” He yelled as he was hit with a wave of water balloons. 

Sasuke tried to escape the attack but Itachi was a good aim and had a powerful arm so despite reaching the fence a few yards away, the army of water balloons continued their assault until the very last of his brother’s ammunition was gone. 

When the last of the water balloons hit their target, Sasuke stood up, for he had fallen to the ground in his attempt to run away, and took a deep breath in preparation to yell.

“Why?” He began, trying to catch his breath, “Why would you do this?!” 

Naruto began to laugh, he fell to the floor from laughing as hard as he did, “That's what you get for embarrassing me in front of Sakura and Lee!” He laughed, wiping a tear from his eye. 

Sasuke frowned and narrowed his eyes towards Naruto, then he looked up at the balcony at his older brother, “And you? You too?” 

Itachi chuckled softly, “I was bored.” He called down. 

Naruto, once finished laughing and was able to breathe regularly, walked over to Sasuke and pulled him into a hug.

“You know I love you right? But this was an opportunity I just couldn’t pass up.” He said, lightly kissing his boyfriend’s cheek.

Sasuke sighed, “I love you too, idiot.” He pulled Naruto’s face to his and kissed him. He pulled away and whispered, “But if you try that again I’ll throw away all your instant ramen bowls.” 

He smiled evilly and let go of Naruto. He then turned a looked up at Itachi, Itachi smiled and Sasuke stared right at him, he squinted his eyes and held his middle finger up to the balcony.


End file.
